The 100 How Could You?
by ValkyrieCain133
Summary: Set after episode five. Clarke can't even look at him. He killed so many people. She ran. Ran to Bellamy. Ran into his arms. Ran into Octavia's arms. Cried. Everything after that was a blur. She couldn't concentrate. Finn was a murderer. Finn was a murderer and she stilled loved him. Why couldn't it ever be easy?
1. Chapter 1

**The 100 How could you?**  
Set after episode five.  
Clarke can't even look at him. He killed so many people. She ran. Ran to Bellamy. Ran into his arms. Ran into Octavia's arms. Cried. Everything after that was a blur. She couldn't concentrate. Finn was a murderer. Finn was a murderer and she stilled loved him. But she also loved Bellamy. Why couldn't it ever be easy?

Chapter One

I stared at him. This wasn't the Finn I knew. I shook my head as I stepped back away from him.  
"Clarke?" Octavia sood up. I couldn't speak. I just shook my head. Octavia walks over to me "Clarke?" She asks again "Clarke please stop walking away." I stop "Good." She walks over to me and wraps her arms around me. I can't break down. I can't. Bellamy places his hand on my shoulder and turns me around. He too hugs me.  
"Clarke," Finn says "Please."  
"Let's go." I croak. My voice barely comes out "I want to go back to Camp Jaha. I can't be here."  
"Clarke," Finn says.  
"I can't be here." I turn and slip out of Octavia and Bellamy's arms. I walk out of the village. I start to walk to Camp Jaha. I don't talk. I just continue walking to the camp. I hear footsteps behind me. Someone running to catch up to me.  
"Clarke stop!" Octavia shouts. I slow down "I'm so sorry Clarke. I didn't know."  
"Know what?" I ask bitterly "That Finn was going crazy? That he was killing people?"  
"That Finn loves you," She says quietly.  
"I did. And I can't help but think that if I had of said that I loved him, we wouldnt be in this mess." I sigh.  
"Do you love him?" Octavia asks.  
I look back to see Finn, Bellamy and Murphy. I focus on Finn and Bellamy "I don't know. I think so." I say honestly.  
"You'd better find out. Before it's too late." Octavia walks on leaving me standing in shock.  
Bellamy walks beside me and puts his hand on the small of my back "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine!" I snap. I continue walking. I walk as quick as possible back towards Camp Jaha.

When we get to the fence my mom comes rushing toward us.  
"Clarke!" She hugs me "I told you not to go."  
I look at Finn "I'm sorry Mom. You were right. I shouldn't have went. I'm sorry."  
"Are you alright?" She touches my hair.  
I shake my head "No. No I'm not. I'm far from being alright."  
"What happened?" My mom sounds concerned.  
"I don't wanna talk about," I run my hair through my hair "Did you find Kane?"  
It's her turn to shake her head "No not yet."  
I smile "You will." I see Raven sitting at a table nearby and walk over to sit beside her.  
"Did you find him?" She asks.  
I nod "Come on." I stand and walk to the rock where Finn is sitting. Raven and Mom follow.  
I stare at Finn. Raven smiles "Finn! You're okay!" She throws her arms around him. He doesn't return the hug "Are you okay Finn?" She asks.  
"Raven, I need to talk to Clarke." Finn says not taking his eyes off me.  
"Oh," Raven looks shocked "Sure."  
"Thanks," Finn mutters. My mom and Raven leave and head back into camp.  
"What?" I ask as harshly as I can manage.  
"I really don't know," He sighs "I jus-" Finn doesn't get a chance to finish. The blonde guard walks up to us and puts restraints around both our wrists.  
"What the hell?" I shout as she hauls Finn up. I plant my feet firmly on th ground. She kicks my shins and I fall. Finn tries to get to me but fails. She drags us toward the Ark.  
"You are under arrested for illegally having possession of weapons. For leaving camp against the Chancellor's order. And last but not least, for aiding criminals." She brings both Finn and I into a room and ties us both up in there.  
"Hey!" I shout.  
She turns around "What?"  
"My mother will find out!" I scream "And when she does, your authority will be gone."  
The woman walks to me and slaps me full force across the face "Don't you dare threaten me little girl!" She shouts.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Finn roars trying to get over to me.  
"You stay away!" The woman roars at Finn "And you," She looks back at me "Don't you dare threaten me. Ever. Because I will kill you. And I won't feel any guilt about doing so." She leaves.  
"Are you okay, Clarke?" Finn asks.  
I shake my head for about the fiftieth time since I was reunited with him "No." I sigh "I don't know who you are anymore."  
"Neither do I." Finn sighs.  
"Why did you do it?" I ask.  
"I had to find you," He says quietly "I couldn't be without you. I thought they had you. I was sure they knew where you were. I needed to find you."  
"That doesn't mean you had to kill a whole village of people! They weren't warriors! They were men, women and children!" I shout "They weren't gonna hurt you!" I start crying "They weren't."  
"Clarke, I'm sorry." Finn pulls at the restraints "I wasn't me. I just couldn't think without you. Losing you was like losing a piece of me."  
"Finn, I-" I get cut off by a fuming Bellamy and Octavia being dragged into the room. They too are tied up.  
"Hey!" Octavia shouts "You can't keep us in here!" She looks at me "Does your Mom know we're here?"  
"No. But she will." I take a deep breath and scream at the top of my lungs "MOM! MOM! MOM! HELP! GET US OUT OF HERE! THAT BLONDE BITCH LOCKED US IN HERE FOR NO REASON! IT'S UNFAIR! MOM PLEASE!" I take another breath and let the tears stream "MOM! MOM! GET US OUT OF HERE! MOM! PLEASE! PLEASE MOM! GET US OUT OF HERE! PLEASE MOM! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! MOM! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T KEEP US LOCKED UP! MOM! PLEASE MOM! PLEASE!" I sigh "PLEASE! IF ANYONE CAN HEAR ME PLEASE GET ABIGAIL GRIFFIN! PLEASE! I'M HER DAUGHTER! I'M CLARKE GRIFFIN! I HAVE BEEN LOCKED UP FOR NO GOOD REASON! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET ABIGAIL GRIFFIN?!" I scream after I finish my rant. I scream and then I let the tears run more freely.  
FInn pulls at his restraints again and tries to get over to me "Clarke, I'm sorry."  
My mother runs in "Clarke?" I pay no attention to her. I can ony see Finn's bleeding wrists. My mom comes over to me. She frees my wrists. I run over to Finn and cut off his restraints. My mother hands me a cloth and I press it to Finn's wrists. He keeps on trying to take the cloth "Keep still!" I snap.  
He stills immediately. I move his wrist slightly and see where the sharp plastic cut. It cut his vein. It cut the exact place you'd cut if you were committing suicide.  
"Mom." I call. She walks over "Look." I point at Finn's wrist with a shaky hand. I look up at her "His wrists aren't cut, they're slit."  
She clears her throat and looks at the door and says "Bring him to medical." She looks down at me and smiles sympathetically "He's losing a lot of blood. Both wrists are slit."  
Everyone leaves and I slouch against the wall "No." I whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

I stay in the room crying. I'm not crying because I think Finn is gonna die, I'm crying because it's so hard. Life is so hard. Why can't it ever be easy? Just for one day. Thats all I want. One day without worry about one of the most important people in my life being a murderer. One day without someone trying to kill me. Thats all I want. Just little things. I just sit there crying until I can't cry anymore. Even then I still make all the crying noises, I still feel like I'm crying. The only difference is I can't. I just can't.  
"Clarke?" Bellamy stands at the door.  
I wipe my wet cheeks "Yeah."  
He walks over "May I sit?" Bellamy gestures to the floor.  
"Sure," I sigh "What do you want Belllamy?"  
"To do a good deed." Bellamy smiles.  
"I'm not in th mood Bellamy. What do you want?" I ask again.  
"When Finn and Raven broke up and you and Finn were captured by Grounders, Raven came to me. I helped her get over Finn. I'm not entirely sure it worked but I can do the same for you." Bellamy says.  
"What makes you think I want to get over Finn?" I ask.  
"You should," Bellamy replies.  
"I don't want to get over him. But out of curiousity what did you do?"  
"I screwed her," Bellamy bites his lip.  
It takes me a few seconds to fully register what just happened. But when it does I'm outraged "Did you seriously just offer to screw me?" I glare at him.  
"I didn't mean it like that." Bellamy sighs.  
"What other way could you mean?" I ask shocked.  
"Don't you get it? I love you Clarke!" Bellamy shouts.  
My face falls "Bellamy. . ."  
"Don't say anything. It's obvious you don't feel the same." Bellamy stands and leaves. I put my head back and sigh. _What have I done?_


End file.
